The Ravages of Time
by Eternity'sDaughter12187
Summary: It takes time to heal a broken heart. Perseus Jackson has found that out the hard way. Leaving with an aching heart he finds that the world is a lonely place, that is, until he meets Chaos and receives a new purpose to life. Years later, he battles a rising threat on earth. Follow him as he regains lost love and finds out what has truly happened after all those years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first story so constructive criticism us nice. Tell me what you think, this is a very different story than usual chaos ones. I originally decided to write it because I wanted to have play out in a certain way and I couldn't find many stories that have a similar plot idea. Make sure to review! Thanks**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Everything was great in Percy`s life. He just won the second giant war and everything and one was at peace, there were barely any attacks from monsters who now hide in attempts of getting a "bye" from Zeus, but the hunters are already hunting them by now. There had been non stop celebrating, Zeus even, grudgingly agreed, that Hestia and Hades should be on the Olympian Council and so they were admitted for all the help in the war. Feeling guilty, he finally fulfilled his promise to Calypso and freed her from her home island and prison. He was happy with Annabeth, no ecstatic and her couldn`t imagine a day without her. There was peace between both camps who decided to stay in place but still remain friendly visiting each other is quite frequent these days. With peace between both camps the ruling system remained quite the same, except there was a third preator who was incharge of both camps and had to have stayed at least one years and was chosen by the gods themselves, Percy being the savior was already a leader so most of the responsibilities fell on him. He loved hanging out at different camps and it was easy considering the gods provided a portal between camps. He felt at peace, like the fates were done playing with him.

Little did he know the fates were no longer in charge of his fate.

 **Chapter 1:**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Everywhere was in flames, the pavilion to the cabins was covered in flames that licked the air, causing it to shimmer in the sunlight. Despite everyone's best efforts, or anyone left alive that is, they fire was impossible to put out, and tore through the entire camp. Burning down the forests, the cabins, amphitheater, and even the big house. The once beautiful strawberry fields which had shone in the sun, raised to perfection by the satyrs and nymphs, were all but blackened. The strawberries, a ruby red in color, now resembled charcoal which lay on the blackened ground. Everything that was burnable, burned until there was nothing left of the only place demigods could call their sanctuary. The heat from the fire had burned so hot that the once grand lake evaporated into a crater, which had already begun to collect the red liquids that ran across the fields, down the land and into it. Among the deceased was a young man who had originally been the first to yell out the danger. He had raven black hair that now was burnt at the edges, and his once vibrant green eyes were closed forever. Despite trying to reach the threat in time, it detonated and once the blast hit him, he had become paralysed by an unknown force. His watched as his entire life burned before his eyes, everything was on fire, the air itself seemed to rip apart and began boiling the blood of people, burning at a steady four hundred and fifty degrees. At last, when everything seemed to be destroyed except for him, his time had at last come. The fire, which seemed to have a mind of its own, turned toward the young man, and drew closer until the man was screaming in agony as the flames scorched his skin, slow and painfully. His very blood seemed to boil as the heat had some how increased until there was nothing but pain in his mind. At last, as if a switch was turned off, the screaming stopped, the fire disappeared from everywhere until it was only a thin circle around the man. Everything was quiet, not one noise was made as the hero of Olympus took his last dying breath before dropping to the ground, dead.

A young women gasped as she saw this, although she had not felt the fire or the pain of death, she cried out when she was the man fall. Tears threatened to spill as she watched, hoping to see a rise and fall from his chest, any movement that would allow her to assume he was still alive. It was in vain though, she did not see any such movement. The only movement came from someone who materialized behind her, right out of thin air, whispering into her ear, "They will burn."

 _51600 years ago_

Flashback:

A new camper arrived in the beginning of May named Eric Thalman, who was soon after claimed as a son of Ares, who after hearing the many deeds Percy had done, made it his goal to tear Percy`s reputation down. Eric was idiotic, self centered, egotistical, but above all arrogant. He has the crazy idea that he was the best person in the world, even though many could beat him in a fight he was still sufficiently good.

He started with jokes and insults with the occasional snide comment but Percy just shrugged it off, Eric realized if he wanted to tear down Percy`s reputation he had to try harder. He soon set to pulling pranks, then blaming them on Percy. Making it seem as if Percy had done it. He put poison in the flower garden of the Demeter and Ceres cabin(some romans wanted to have a cabin full of siblings)and sure enough Percy was blamed for it, walking in at just the right time for Chiron to accuse him. Then it was the Hunters`s cabin that had a huge picture of male supermodels with the words 'I love you!' All over, making it seem as if Percy was the one who did it because he was always up to these kind of things now a days. Everyone soon began to hate Percy and distrust him, they soon liked Eric more and almost thought him as a leader instead of Percy. Everyone started to think that Percy had gone "rogue" and disgraced of title of Hero of Olympus and Bane of Gaea, that he didnt deserve any respect. Percy just had his close friends on his side now.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Grover was never around, what with being the king of the wild and all his duties, he was too busy for me, even though I desperately needed him but I didn't want Grover to worry about me. Nico and Thalia were always away from camp and didn't seem to notice how wrong everything went. As for Annabeth, she patiently stood by I was ruthlessly mocked and spit on daily. Then I lost whatever friendship I had with jason when a rumor spread about how I defeated him in the fields of Kansas when there was no water, which brought away Leo and Piper as well. Then it was Frank and Hazel when the secret about her past got out, with only me who knew it wasn't hard to know I was the one.

Not to mention Annabeth had been looking at me oddly the past week with a pained expression, but whenever I asked what was wrong or what she was thinking of, she always shrugged it off. She was the only one I had left and didn't was to loose her, but I kept seeing less of her and one day in August she told me to meet her on the hill that overlooked the ocean at sunset. I agreed and went off to lunch, then to go to the practice arena alone. No one wanted to be near me anymore, much less fight me and I now over these past few weeks I was starting to feel lonely. I had long training session everyday, with rigorous duties and such, I just wasn't having any fun here. The excitement seemed to die after the war and left me all too lonely, especially when you were the least liked person in camp.

After dinner, I went to go meet Annabeth at the hill, as I approached I saw couple and smiled. At least they're happy, but as I got closer I saw a all familiar dirty blonde curls. With a startling realization I realized it was Annabeth with Eric. She was laughing, like she was having the time of her life, and the thing that hurt the most was that I had never been the subject to make her this happy. I tried to not to jump to conclusions, maybe Annabeth was just trying to have Eric say sorry for being so mean to me, it definitely sounds like her. As I got closer I was crushed with what I saw.

Annabeth was laughing even louder and reached up to Eric and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, leaning back and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. My heart started to crack into a million pieces, but I tried to hold it together as I continued toward them. I wanted to know why she was here, with him, together. I stopped a few feet away from them before saying.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" I said quietly as she noticed my approach she nodded and smiled at Eric saying.

"I`ll be right back," she then turned and walked down the hill until we where out of hearing distance. I tried to took into her eyes but she didn't meet mine, and when she did I could see plainly that she had meant for me too see how happy she was with Eric, she seemed almost to be gloating. At that point I knew our relationship was over.

"Please" I begged, not knowing what to say.

"I don`t love you Percy." She said loftily, as if she couldn't see me breaking. She saw that I needed more to go on than just that. I couldn't fathom why she was doing this, after everything we had encountered. She continued in a disinterested tone,"I never really even like you that much and I knew I would never. I was wise enough to see that from the beginning, but I knew you were the prophecy boy so I befriended you. It wasn't that hard either, you needed friends and I was the only one offering. I have a big plan Percy, and you're just one of my pawns. Don`t you understand that to be remembered you have to make a name for yourself? In order to do that, I used you. It wasn't even hard, I had you feeding out of my palm. It was easy from the start."

She wasn't doing this, I don't know what caused her to say all these things but she needed to stop. I knew she wasn't this person, hell I've known her since we were twelve. I knew she was too kind to do anything like this, to anyone, no matter how much she hated them. Shocked I just stared and shook my head, as I heard myself saying, " You don`t mean that Annabeth, I know you. This isn't who you are, you…"

" How do you know who I am," Annabeth said sharply as she cut in. "You don't even know the true me. I let you think you did. It made it easier for you to trust me. You never fit into the grand scheme of things for me, your disposable Percy. Get that through your thick head.

Stunned I knew, no hoped Annabeth was lying, I knew she would never act this way to anyone… she was a good person and…. I felt frozen on the outside while it felt like there was a hot rod poked at my heart. I couldn't process anything, it was like everything was echoing and I felt numb, so numb. It was like nothing I've ever felt before.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Once I said that I knew it was only a bit more I needed to say to him, to send him away forever. I didn't what to. My heart was shattering as I said these lies, I felt like I was dying on the inside. Every particle in me was screaming in protest, saying that I couldn't live without him. I knew they were right deep down, but I had to. It would save lives and most importantly, save his.

Percy`s P.O.V.

"You were never going to tell me, you were just going to break up with me?" I exclaimed with pain clearly shone in my voice. " Just written me off, thrown me away like a stale piece of food."

"Can you blame me?" Said Annabeth icily, "I needed a stepping stool to become great, and by dating the most famous heroes I will. You're old news, no one even likes you any more. I will not be dragged down with you and your reputation. Eric will become a great hero, forever, so thats why I'm dumping him for you, idiot."

I had to convince her, that she wasn't being rational, that she was wrong, something to keep her. I knew she loved me, it was the only permanent thing in my life. " I don't believe you, you're not this cruel person and I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes every day" I said.

"Gods, Percy you're acting as if you the only person fit for me. That your the best thing that ever happened to me. News flash, you're just one person. Even your mom doesn't seem to want you around. She sent you to private school your whole life, probably because she was ashamed of you." said Annabeth with a frustrating tone. "You've made an image of what I wanted you to see in me. We're done, what ever we had is done Percy and that's it."

"Please Annabeth," I begged. I couldn't lose her, she was all I had left, she was any happiness I could find these days. I got down on my knees, and looked up to her. If this is what it`ll take to get her back it is worth it.

" Don`t beg Percy, it's pathetic" she said coldly. "I`ve used you, it's over now."

"I don`t mind being used though Annabeth, don`t you understand?"

"No Percy, I`m your done with you and your childish behavior, who would want to be with someone like that?" Said Annabeth,"you're no different from when I first met you. Childish and stupid. Only now, your useless as well"

I suddenly felt angry, it came all of a sudden. I would not lose Annabeth, if there's one thing I'm determined to do is that I won't screw up when it comes to our relationship. I have tried for the better part of my life to become best friends with her, and I wasn't going to lose her over this stupid misunderstanding. All of my frustration was coming out, all of it from the last two months were all building up and I couldn't take it. All the grief and pain I had felt came and I wouldn't leave this conversation until I had a decent answer. "I've changed Annabeth. Don`t you see." I said angrily, "I've changed so you'd fall for me, so that you would actually want to be with me. I've done every little one of your tests you've thrown at me and passed. I HAVE JUMPED INTO HELL FOR YOU. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!"

I could see her swallow, and I controlled my breathing. She had obviously planned it, and even if she didn't she clearly doesn't want to be with me. I felt numb, like I was frozen. The pain, I knew hadn`t set in yet, and the worst part is that everything she said made sense. With dead eyes I said, "I`m sorry for acting out and ruining your evening with Eric. I can now see clearly that any feelings I thought you had for me are gone. I`ll leave you be."

With that I met her gaze one more time as she nodded curtly. Taking in her grey eyes and beautiful blonde curls move in the wind with a sunset and ocean behind her. Turning I trudged down the hill where I entered my cabin and sat on my bed. The person I cared about the most didn`t even love me. As I came to this thought, bigger waves of pain, and hurt came rolling in. Like tsunamis and for once I thought I might drown in my own waves of grief.

* * *

 **Guess that's it. Remember to review!**

 **Thanks**

 **-Eternitys Daughter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Tell me what you think, and leave reviews, it really motivates me to try and get another chapter up, including when you favorite and follow. Thanks for reading!**

Percy's P.O.

When I regained my composure I knew I couldn't stay here, the Greeks and Romans didn't want me here anymore, so why even stay? The person I love the most didn't even want me here. I quickly took inventory of the room; clothing and broken weapons lay around, strewed throughout the room carelessly. while my unmade bed had a bunch of junk shoved against the footboard and the dresser was half open spilling a mess of color into the room. Quickly spotting a backpack near the closed door of the bathroom, which most likely was even more of a disaster zone, I grabbed it and stuffed some random clothes into it, along with camping supplies, money, and some weapons. Then I slipped on a coat and stuffed the riptide into my pocket as I quickly cleaned up the room and remade the bed. Satisfied, I quietly slipped out just as the dinner bell rang and walked up past the big house and in season strawberry fields as I reviewed all of my memories and sighed. I will always miss this place, no matter how badly the people treated me. I couldn't help but think about someone wanting me to be here. If anyone, anyone told me they wanted me to stay, I would. I quickly scolded myself for the false hope I had and turned toward the road, sighing wearily as I began my trek into the vast stretch of woods stretched out in front of me.

3rd person P.O.V

Helping sea animals seemed to pass the time, and endless training also helped Percy keep busy, helped him from not remembering everyone and how much it hurt. Helped him not think of her, how much he relied on her and how much he still loved her.

Helping people, animals, and other living beings seemed like the right thing to do, he had endless time and didn't mind helping, especially the demigods, he liked to hear about their lives and talking to them. It helped keep the loneliness at bay but then they would reach camp and he sent them on their way, hoping that they would get a chance to become great hero but, he always destined to be alone. The fates were cruel.

Percy's P.O.V.

It's been a few busy months, I haven't run into many monsters but there was a close call with a few Hunters. I've ran into a few demigods and felt bad for them and helped them to camp. Hoping at least they won't believe all the bad things about me. I always help them to the border and watch them go down, making sure they're safe before leaving. I would never give them my name, so one day I was spying on the Hunters` camp, trying to keep put with recent news when I heard them talk about Maia, a little girl that will probably be a child of Apollo, that i helped cross the border. They talked about how every kid I helped across always referred to me as the Raven haired boy or the green eyed one, I hope the gods will still respect my wish and claim their kids. I want Maia to like camp and make it her home even though it couldn't stay mine. I haven`t forgotten anyone of the kids names that I help across, I can remember what they were like. But I don't know if I can keep on helping every kid to camp. Every visit hurts and brings both bad and good memories, but I still help the kids across, because they could get hurt or killed and they should have a fighting chance.

I need to get away from the gods, I need to just be alone. How can you possibly be away from the gods though? They rule everything... Except for Alaska. Why not, I thought to myself as I began to make a camp.

I was currently somewhere in California, I decided that in the morning I would head to Alaska. At least I'll find some peace there, plus most monsters were dead after the giant war. So at least I wouldn't have to worry about that. I honestly didn't want to, but what else is there to do? I can't pretend as if it never happened, I need to clear my mind and get everything sorted out, away from the influences of the Gods.

I watched the sun slowly rise as I sat eating an old granola bar; mentally sighing. Its not like I really wanted to go to Alaska, but what else was there? I just needed a break from all this gods and monsters and all the other mythology crap. Besides, it was always good to check to make sure the monsters were already gone. Just in case they weren't regrouping; because if the did, that would've really sucked. I mean, we just fought a war were tons of demigods died, and I don't know if we could fight another.

With that thought in mind I slowly began to pack up my sleeping bag and things around the camp before putting the fire out and heading up to north to Canada and eventually Alaska.

Line break-

I've run into a few more monsters than usual but nothing too bad, nothing even close to making me regret the decision of coming here in the first place. I actually quite enjoyed the peace and wildness of Alaska, it was far different than the New York City style life I was use to, but surprisingly, it was a welcoming change. The huge mountains full of vast amounts of trees I knew Grover would love it here. It was so untamed and desolate but I found it nice; it was somewhere where I could really think, and I know I really shouldn't be dwelling on the 'incident' but I wasn't, honestly. I just kept thinking about all the good times and one day I realized that as hard as I might want to hate them, I couldn't because of all we've been through and I couldn't give up on them now. But that doesn't mean we can't take a break and the only way I know how to fully take a break from the gods without going to Alaska, I just need to mentally take a break. And for a while, I honestly tried to hate them, I honestly did I can promise you, I did. I gave myself a good run for my own money but in the end I couldn't, not just because of how much I owed them or how many times I`d be dead over, or even how I would've given up long ago without their help and support, what really did it for me was just how they stuck with me through everything, and it was only one, only this time were they didn`t. And how can I fault them for that? They were there for me when no one else was, every time except this one, so they deserve some forgiveness and I needed to get on with my life. They are, so the least I can do is get one with mine. Without knowing it, I already forgave them long ago.

Line break-

Upon arriving in Alaska, I had simply set up camp in the wilderness. I had grown accustom to the long days and it's untamed nature but after a couple of weeks, I had grown lonely without anyone to keep me company, save for the few monsters that would attack here and there but I hadn't had any until human contact in a while. To fix my predicament and do something besides training, I went into a tiny village called Northpoint where I rented a room at the local inn and took up a job there. Everyone there was so differently cultured though, so it took sometime getting used to it all. I was lucky to get a job in time though, because winter was soon rolling in and no one wanted to be stuck outside without proper gear, and let's face... Although I have camped out many times, I did not want to try and survive a winter, cold and alone, in the wilderness.

The days passed in a blur, everything seemed so simple that I felt almost normal because I didn't have a world changing prophecy looming over my head. For the first time in my life, I felt simple and normal, with no other complications or rules or even having to fear for my life or the lives of others.

As great as this sounds it also got a bit lonely, and although everyone was nice, no one was as close a friend like the ones back at home.

As the days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months I had become almost bored with this life. Although refreshing at first, it now seemed repetitive and meaningless, cooking and cleaning all day just to go home to an empty room and go to sleep. The new life I had acquired was full in comparison to the one full of monsters and the gods. Even being around my mom seemed fun filled compared to the dullness this place offered.

I began to feel restless as the days passed. When the beginnings of spring started to pop up and the green grass start to grow, I was restless, praying to anyone that something would happen. And indeed something did happen, something that would give me a new life, purpose, and would definitely promise to be exciting.

Line break-

I began to drink the last of the nectar when I heard a knock at the door, slowly pulling on my shirt, ignoring the excruciating pain emiting from my chest were a hell hound got in a lucky shot. I limped over to the door and cautiously opened the door, riptide in other hand, ready to swing if need be. Instead of a monster as I expected, it was a man dressed in a midnight black suit. He had pitch black hair that contrasted greatly with his pale skin tone, it was like he stepped out of the movie twilight. He seemed relatively normal, other than the fact that his eyes were a swirling vortex of colors, and not some rainbow colors that made you think he was made of rainbows, but darker colors that seemed to be mixed with black.

"Hello" said the man, smiling slightly as he took in my appearance. I could feel the waves of power rolling off of him, it was unlike any I had ever felt before, he was definitely more powerful than Zeus and was stronger than Gaia ever was. All I could do was stare in shock back though. I managed to muster up a few words, saying dumbly, "Uh, hey. Do you need anything?"

Instead of answering he asked, "May I come in?"

Nodding dumbly again, I held open the door for him, forgetting about the sword still in my hand as I closed the door behind him. He looked around as he slowly walked in, smilingly slightly before heading to the bare living room and took a seat in one of the two wooden chairs in the room. He gestured for me to sit down as I walked over. Sitting down hesitantly, he began explaining why he was here.

"I'm assuming you don't know who I am." He said as I nodded before continuing, "Well I'll introduce myself. I am Chaos, creator of the multiverse and I presume you're Perseus Jackson. Am I wrong?" He asked, as he took in my frozen appearance.

Personally, I was totally shocked. The creator? In my crappy little apartment, my mother's reprimands from when I was younger flashed through my mind, as I mentally scolded myself for not cleaning up better, but how was I to know that Chaos would be here? Snapping out of my retrieve, I responded stupidly" Huh? Oh yeah, I'm Percy...Wait your who?"

I still couldn't comprehend it all, the man or being I should say that made everything in existence was standing in my living room, if you could even call it that. Coming to my senses quickly after the previous statement, I responded with another question. "Wait, how do you exist? I thought... well I just assumed that you didn't exist."

"Did you just assume that the universe came to be? No, hahahah, I made it."

"Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound stupid."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," Said Chaos genuinely as he in turned asked his own question. "The last time I was on earth was a long time ago though, so I understand your confusion. I must say, I'm very pleased that you're in Alaska, it makes it easier to go undetected by the gods."

"Why would you want to go undetected by the gods? I'm pretty sure they don't even think you exist anymore."

Chaos sighed as he heard this statement, "Yes , my grandchildren seemed to have forgotten about me. You know, earth was one of the first planets made by me? Yes I believe it was around my sixteenth billion living planets that I made." He smiled fondly at his last remark as I coughed, I was absolutely shocked at that revelation, six billion? How many are in the universe? "Any way, it matters not to me to be honest, not many people know, and usually I rule silently, enacting my influence when absolutely necessary."

"No offense or anything, but what do you want from me? It seems you're pretty busy with running the universe and making new planets."

"Multiverses."

"What?"

"There isn't one universe, there many. I thought you better know that before I get to why I'm here." The entire statement through me for a loop. This keep on getting crazier and crazier. Continuing with his dialogue, he began again, "you see, although against my original intentions my creations have become evil at times because I didn't want them to be mindless servants, serving me for life, so I gave them a gift. I gave them freedom, a choice between good and bad, right and wrong. While many chose good, many also chose evil and as my multiverse has expanded, so has the evil. I need to be able to call on someone for help. Thats where you come in, I want you to help me defeat evil."

"Oh, so you want me to go on missions for you?"

"Precisely, I need help keeping order. The missions won't be too frequent, about one per two weeks or so, maybe two but not a lot."

"Why do you want me to go on, missions for you? I'm sure you could find someone more qualified, you have an entire multiverse to look for someone."

"You are the most qualified person in my eyes. Your courage and experience make you perfect for the job. Someone I can count on, someone I can trust... You see, I've seen a lot in my life. I've seen the good turn evil and the evil turn good, the poor turn rich and the rich turn poor. I've seen the worst of human exploits and the best, I've seen wars waged, and smelt death as a result of it. I've seen people change, some people call it a change of heart, but from experience I know that is wrong. You know, I originally created by beings, human or not, as a blank slate waiting to be filled, so they would fully experience life. The impressions made on people shape their character, and people influence others to make them who they are today. But your heart, your heart never changes, whatever is added there can never be removed. It is our soul, our identity, and no one can take that away. So you can't have a change of heart, you can only have a change of mind. And for all the great things about you Perseus Jackson, for all of your accomplishments and victories, your heart was what made you the best choice. Its one of the purest out there, and it lives and beats for justice and kindness. I know, that no one would be better suited to help the innocent and wronged, than someone who wants that more than anything. And I truly admire you for that, not your accomplishments and victories, which anyone could do with the right amount of character, but for your heart, which not everyone has nor could ever have. It's your soul which ultimately makes you who you are. You see, your heart cannot be touched by the temporary things and feelings, it is only touched by the long term. Things, people, feelings, they only touch your heart when you've been with them a while, sure they can teach you things that are unforgettable, that's when it becomes part of your soul. The unforgettable... it will always remain, in your heart and soul." Listening the Chaos' lecture was truly humbling. This man seemed so wise, hidden with billions of years of knowledge. I was truly humbled, not byhis rank or power, but by the amount of wisdom he held. He would make Athena look like a child.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say." I said, I was stunned and humbled. I was truly honored of how this man thought so highly of me, and for the first time since I defeat the giants, I felt accomplished, and following right after that revelation, I felt like I had a new purpose.

"Say that you'll think about my offer, I truly don't think there's anyone better for the job. I'll let you think on it, I'll come back in two days, you think you'll have an answer by then?"

"Yes, thank you again, Lord Chaos."

"Just Chaos, and thank you Perseus. You've saved this planet more **times** than I can count, and I am truly grateful."

And with a slight nod, he disappeared with a small pop and the apartment once again became lonely.

Make sure to review! Thanks guys.

-eternitys daughter


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long time to update and even now I'm not sure to continue this or not. Read and review. Sorry for any spelling/grammer things, I don't have a beta so...

Read and review!

Chapter 3

As the sun slowly began to descend into the crisp pines of the spring night, a young man could be seen walking the the dimming light. A swording swinging in one hand as he leisurely as the cold air of the spring night set in. His thoughts were in turmoil as his head and heart told him differently. Percy's heart was torn as the prospect of once again having an exciting life was extremely tempting, but leaving earth, it seemed surreal. The whole entire thing seemed ludicrous, going so far away from home, frankly scared him and he had a hard time comprehending that all of it was possible. Going far away to go on kill missions seemed so different than anything he's ever done before, not to mention that he was questioning if he would even be good at it. Sure he had defeated many imposing figures with titles and such, but he had help. He had his friends, here, it would just be him, he would have to watch his own back and take care of himself. Percy was not one to be arrogant, he knew that no one was invincible and that it could take one lucky shot, one surprising scenario, or one accident for someone to die, no matter how skilled or trained. Hercules was a good reminder of that fact, along with other heroes who let their pride and arrogance get in the way.

Even beyond self doubt, Percy felt it wasn't right to leave his mother alone, sure it had been over a year, but he would return, sometime. Sometime, it didn't seem like soon though, although he missed his mother, he didn't want to be a burden and so decided it was better to leave her be, lest he attract a monster and she can't fend for herself, her death would be his fault. He mentally shuddered at the thought before resuming his trek up a small mountain that overlooked the valley that cradled the small little town of Northpoint. Although desolate, it provided a nice group of people and the vast wilderness was ideal for Percy to sharpen his outdoor and survival skills while also training; all of which provided a way to pass the time in the sleepy town. Over the past year he was able to teach himself a thing or two more about surviving in the wilderness as he was able to sharpen his skills in other weapons like knives and the javelin. He even began practicing fighting without a sword or weapon, lest he ever find himself without one.

Despite being sufficiently occupied, he felt that this was a major turning point in his life. He had the opportunity to make a difference not just in the world, but in the universe. What was the point in turning down the offer if he had nothing to do here? It didn't make sense, he could actually be making a difference in the lives of people if he decided to take the position. What was he going to do here? Nothing came the next answer as he sighed and looked up at the night sky, the stars sparkling high in the sky. It seemed so vast and big, it would mean new responsibility if he took the job. It could mean dying if he decided to take the job. All he had wanted was peace but it seemed now that he was restless, like he needed to get something done. In reality, it was because he wasn't used to the feeling and after such a long time of being constantly in danger he didn't know what it was like anymore. Perhaps this was a good thing, thought Percy as he continued up to the summit, seeing the top of the small hill only a quarter of a mile away. It would keep him busy and make him stop feeling useless.

He finally came to his decision as the sun slowly started to set, turning the clouds into bright reds, oranges, and pinks. He was waiting in anticipation for tomorrow.

The sun began to rise in the sky as Percy began his usual morning routine which consisted of throwing on some clothes and tidying up the place before heading down to start stocking the downstairs kitchen with the new shipment of food that came in every other day. He greeted the normal people at the bar before heading back to the storage closet. The hours passed as he stacked vegetables on vegetables in the fridge while dropping the bags of french fries and chicken fingers into the neatly labeled bins in the freezer. By the time his lunch break came around he was freezing despite the warm weather that day. Giving his co workers a polite nod, Percy climbed the stairs to his room in the inn, figuring that it would be best to clean out all of his things if he was going to leave with Chaos.

Just as he was polishing off his homemade turkey and cheese sandwich there was a knock on the door. Upon hearing it, Percy quickly finished chewing before dumping the plate into the garbage can and ran to the door where he was met with the familiar face of Chaos.

"I hope this was a good time," said Chaos as Percy let him in and sat down in one of the chairs in the open space Percy called the living room.

"yeah, it's great. I was just on break so it's a cool." said Percy sitting across from Chaos.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" Asked Chaos, nervously as if almost waiting for Percy to reject the offer.

"Yeah, and I would be honored to do that." said Percy, his voice laced with an enthusiastic tone. In all honesty Percy was really excited about the prospect of going to all the different places and meeting the people.

"Really?" said Chaos, surprised that Percy accepted. "That's great. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem. Its an opportunity to make people's lives better and what am I going to do here? I'm useless, all I do is stock the restaurant and clean dishes."

"I really appreciate it Percy, you have no idea how many lives will be saved because of your decision."

"Honestly? We got pretty lucky on earth because there were people who were willing to stand up to evil and I'm guessing that not everywhere has that. I want to give everyone else a chance, like I had a chance."

"Indeed you are right, now if you're all set I would like to get you settled on my planet before your first mission which starts next week."

"Sounds good. I'm ready to go," said Percy as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and stepped through the portal Chaos made and into another life.

Tell me what you think! Review!

Thanks,

Eternity'sdaughter


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapters. I want you to be able to get at least something but with life and all that jazz I've been busy. Also sorry for any mispellings, to be honest I don't have any betas of anyone who reads this and I try posting as soon as possible. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Read and review.**

Chapter 4

Stepping through the portal the first thing Percy immediately noticed was a shining light in his eyes followed by darkness which was neither threatening nor comforting. He felt immobile and had a sensation of looking into darkness which seemed to go on forever. Just as soon as he had registered the feeling, he was out of the portal and the darkness was quickly replaced by big throne room. The room was sparely furnished save the two thrones sitting on a slightly raised dias. The center most throne, was a mass of slowly swirling dust that vaguely resembled a throne while the throne, slightly to the right of the throne was another of a similar size. The second one contrasted the dark blues and purples of the dust throne with a soft golden glow emitting from the throne which seemed to resemble a stool. It was made out of branches of orange, yellow, and golden colors which started out thin but slowly grew up until it created a chair. Behind the thrones were small alcoves in the wall which were evenly placed in the wall with different marble statues, all representing different creatures within the multiverses. The ceiling rose high above the room giving the room light as the white, cream walls reflected some of the light back. As Percy looked closer, the room itself gave off a soft glow which radiated comfort similar to the woven throne.

Looking back to the woven throne he noticed a small, slender woman with a long flowing dress of white on sitting on the woven throne. She had beautiful honey blonde hair and a naturally beautiful face which seemed kind and motherly. Snapping his head back as he heard Chaos enter the room, he quickly focused again. Once Chaos stepped out of the portal he walked towards his throne as Percy slowly followed him until he was standing in front of the dias. He could feel the power emanating off of the thrones and while it was very strong it didn't seem at all threatening. Chaos summoned a chair for Percy to sit in as Chaos sat on his own throne and cleared his throat and began with the introductions, "Percy I would like you to meet my wife Order, Order this is the young man I was telling you about earlier."

"Pleasure to meet you, My Lady" said Percy respectfully as the woman smiled at him and responded.

"The pleasure is all mine Percy, I've heard a lot about you. Oh and do call me Order, I find it odd to hear me called that, that's more of our childrens thing."Order said. Percy immediately found a liking to Order, she reminded him of his mother and he was suddenly put at ease despite being in front of the most powerful beings in the multiverse.

"Percy as you have known I am the creator of the universe and ruler of all but what you many not know is that I don't meddle with many of the affairs between my planets but as evil has become more prominent I believe that I must protect innocents from the evils of others. As I have already slightly explained you will go to places where I deem necessary and combat the evil forces that arise there. You'll have a week break in between and any or all of the facilities here are open to you to train or relax."

Order began talking as Chaos looked to her as she began, "In order to help you succeed on your missions Chaos and I have decided to grant you some now powers and abilities to aid you in your travels. The first ability is to be able to speak to anyone you may come across regardless of the language. The next is the ability to adapt to any environment seamlessly in your current state and if that seems uncomfortable we will also grant you the power to shift into anything you could imagine. There are technicalities to this which we can teach and show you later. We will also grant you immortality and the ability to heal anyone who may need it as well as weapons and any resources you may need. Chaos and I will teach you this week about your new powers before you head off on your mission."

Chaos picked up again as Percy said, "Thank you so much, I appreciate everything you have given me and I'm deeply honored that you will entrust me with all of this."

" I'm just glad that you accepted, now how about I give you a tour of the palace and the lands before I show you to your room so you can rest before dinner," said Order smiling kindly at Percy in a motherly way as she stood from her throne, gave her husband a peck on the lips and held out an arm that Percy took.

"I'll see you tonight at dinner," said Chaos to the two of them, smiling slightly as Order lead Percy out of the throne room.

There was not much to the castle, there were four floors and a basement all of which were rooms or offices that went unused. There was a huge dining hall, library, and sitting rooms throughout the castle. It seemed lonely despite how big it was. Percy found out that since Chaos and Order had little interference in the multiverses, not many people went to talk to them and their big castle seemed lonely with just a few servants to clean and cook for the royals. Most of the castle was just for looks and although it was one of the most beautiful places Percy has ever seen, it was desolate. The flower gardens that would make Demeter jealous could be seen around the castle were vacant and the breathtaking architecture of the castle was so brilliant that would make Athena seem like a child, couldn't be appreciated by anyone. Percy thought it was a shame not to have anyone here and told it to Order who smiled at his concern. Every fifteen years they would have a ball, inviting all planets regardless of who or where they were to come and get together to see each other again, a meeting of all the multiverses leaders.

Order gave Percy a full tour of the castle before showing to his rooms which were directly across from Chaos and Order's. Percy was amazed by the amount of space he was given, he had a common room filled to the top with floor to ceiling bookcases that lined the walls and a sitting area set down into the floor. He also had a training room that took up one wall behind the bookcases and on the other side he had a bedroom, forgery, weapons room, office, and war room. Soon after arrive in his room, Order told Percy to be down to dinner in three hours before leaving him to his own devices.

_Later in the week_

Percy's POV

The past week had been amazing. I had learned so much about the people and places of the universe all while somehow retaining the information which Order later explained was because they gave me a extremely good memory so as to not forget anything of importance. And at the same time, I had never felt so sore, my entire back felt like I had been run over by a car and then torched by a very angry monster. My arms and legs were no better, let's just say that without ambrosia and nectar I would be sitting paralyzed with soreness in my bed. Despite the rigorous routine that I had received here, I had never fought and performed as well as I had until this point. All of my skills were up to peak and Chaos was talking about starting to train me in all weapons and battle strategy to increase the chances of having clean, successful missions.

The harder I work, the more success I seem to receive in anything I do, and the powers I received upon arriving at Chaos's palace were beyond amazing. Chaos had taught me so much in just a matter of a few days and told me there was much more to learn. But the biggest thing that came as a relief was that with my life becoming so busy the pain of earth that had been eating me alive became something of my dreams and nightmares, it faded into the background of the life I had led, and seemed to become more of a distant melancholy memory.

 **Review please!**

 **\- Eternitys Daghter**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone! So excited for this new chapter and maybe I'll get another one up soon later this week! Happy thanksgiving. Read and review!**

Chapter 5

THE BIRTH OF AN ARMY

31,600 years ago

Years had past from the first time Percy Jackson, formally now called Prince Grayson Arazon Dreygon of the Multiverse, had arrived at Chaos's palace and much had changed. Although it took many years the broken look that was so deeply set into his eyes seemed to lift over the years as his heart began to heal and with it a lighter shade of green took the the place of the dark jaded green of a broken soul before it. Now his eyes shone slightly lighter and were back to the original emerald green they were before, but despite the return of color there still lied a deep grief and hurt in them and it would never disappear. Although his eyes remaining the same his outer appearance was anything but. With the new role as the prince, Percy had to make a new name for himself and a new appearance to seem unbiased on foreign deals as he didn't want other creatures to think him biased for supporting Earth. Additionally, he thought it would be better if he was unrecognizable so that when he made enemies, they wouldn't trace his identity back to Earth. He sported the same sunkissed, tan skin but made the tan slightly lighter. He became an imposing six feet to the exact inch and only broadened his shoulders slightly creating a more defined upper body. His changed his face so that it had more defined and sharp edges with a defined jaw and browline. The biggest change to his appearance was the change from a raven black hair to a light brown color that had golden and copper streaks throughout. All in all, any imperfections that he had before were gone replaced with an amazingly good looking guy.

His physical appearance wasn't the only thing that changed, he had changed and had become a different person. He had become old and much more mature and knowledgeable. He became one of the most respected figures in battle and was known as the mastermind of some of the best strategies used on the field of battle. He still retained some of his youthful vitality but he had become less likely to laugh and over the years he had become a serious person. He didn't play pranks anymore and hardly did anything boyish but that was the reality of getting older, especially if he was over two thousand years old. But he retained his good natured attitude and his willingness to help people had increased. Over the years he had become accustomed to killing the guilty but it still took a toll on him so he helped those in need and defended those who needed defending. He had helped so many people in secrecy due to his assassin missions and he felt he was making a difference but over the past few millennia Chaos had been making more and more universes and all of a sudden there were many civilizations that cropped up throughout the multiverse and the evil came with the good and there were too many wars that were waged and evil deeds done for him to keep up. He had been working everyday, traveling to three places a day with only a few hours of sleep on the spacecraft. He was never home and Order and Chaos had begun to miss him dearly.

Over the first few centuries Percy had become a son that Order had always wanted. Chaos didn't need her to make his creations, all he needed was her to arrange his creations in the multiverse. She had never had a child before, even the primordials weren't her children and she had been longing for a son but knew that she couldn't have any. She wasn't suppose to be able to create anything, all she was made for was to be the organizer of the multiverse and was the first to be in charge of fate. When she first met Percy Jackson she had felt the motherly instinct to protect him and care for him. Chaos had a similar feeling towards Percy and viewed him a son of his own. They had become a family and had missed seeing each other.

Tonight had been the first time in over a month that Percy would be home for a small two day break and Order knew something must be done in order to keep Percy from running himself to pieces. She could tell he was exhausted and fully planned on discussing what they could do the help ease off all the responsibilities from his shoulders.

_hello_hi_hi_line break_hi_hi_hello_

Order's heels clicked down the echoing hall as she walked to her son's room to wake him up, knowing full well he would sleep until noon if she let him. She knew he needed the sleep so she let him sleep until nine but was impatient which resulted in her knocking on the door before hearing snoring. Once the sound of his snoring reached her ears, she opened the door to find him sprawled across the bed on his stomach, mouth open as he drooled slightly onto his pillow. His room had clothes strewn carelessly throughout it, with random papers and food wrappers littering the floor. Chuckling slightly, she have him a slight push on the shoulder before he woke up, blinking questionably at her before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. "Perseus Jackson!" she said indignantly his actions before walking around to the other side of the bed, crossing her arms as she conjured a bucket of cold water in which she proceeded to threaten him if he did not get up that instant. Clearly not listening her, she turned and began to walk away as the bucket of cold water splashed down onto Percy as he shot up from the bed muttering about how mean Order was. Order said sternly "I expect you to be down at breakfast young man, I haven't seen you in a month. And before you come down, clean your room it's a pig sty."

He grumbled about her comment on his room, before she walked out she gave the now standing boy a hug before exiting the room so he could get ready for breakfast. Once the door closed, Percy threw on a pair of jeans and gray tee shirt before vanishing all of the garbage in his room and began to pick up the clothes in the room, placing them in his closet before walking down to breakfast with his mother and father.

He had been at work nonstop, trying to combat the forces in Gredmier which were attacking the neighboring planet Harfington, a peaceful and kind planet, because of their allowance of the Kreber race which had to flee their planet due to the corrupt government which shot and killed many citizens for no reason other than to be cruel. The Harfington planet, aligned with the Kreber's home planet Jirmah because of their similar beliefs, were asked from Jirmah to assist the Harfington government recover the fleeing citizens. All in all, it was a very chaotic and Percy was trying to do everything at once. Assist Gredmier and the fleeing Krebes and fight off the invading Jirmah and Harfington armies. There had been a four day ceasefire which allowed Percy to come home to rest and recuperate.

Arriving in the dining hall, he saw his mother and father sitting at the table and proceeded to dig into the buffet that was placed before him. The entire family talked about small things throughout the meal before Chaos and Order turned to each other before looking at Percy.

"Percy, you've been away so much and you've had so much on your plate lately," said Order as Chaos picked up with what she was going to say.

"And both of us have been thinking about what we can do to help ease off all of the stress that's wearing you thin."

"Thanks guys but, I have to keep helping people. They need me and I love doing this stuff. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Said Percy

"You don't" said Order, looking at Percy concerningly before turning to her husband as he cleared his throat.

"I know you love what you do, that's why I was thinking that we could create an army to deal with all the problems and to assist you. We need more of a role in the multiverse and this will help keep the good triumph the evil. We can get worthy troops and grant conditional immortality to them and other things. Create specialized units and everything. I think a full working army is what this growing multiverse needs and what you need."

"That sounds great!" exclaimed Percy, "where should we start?"

what do you think? Read and review.

-EternitysDaughter


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! I know I've been kind of M.I.A but here's a longer chapter. I hope you guys like it! Make sure to spread the word about this story! I think I proof read it all but yeah. Schools been hectic so I've just barely gotten this together with a few proof reads. review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 6

Present Day

The sound of heavy breathing echoed through the narrow alleyways of the street as a mangled man ran desperately for his life. He was a short, balding person of once great stature but now he was reduced to the condition of the people he had persecuted. He was a coward and he knew it, the last of the body guards were gone, they had died in an attack earlier this morning and the dark presence was gaining on him. He had never felt so powerless and he knew he was only lasting this long because the presence that was chasing him was having fun. If the assassin had been any more crazy and sick, the man thought the assassin would have laughed a cold, sick laugh of the humorless. Having fun, he thought in a disgusted manner, as he quivered at the thought. His stubby legs seemed to be unable to carry him any further as he reached the point of exhaustion but it didn't matter that he fell to his knees, because yards away there was the dead end in the maze of brick buildings. He had chosen the wrong turn and he would pay the price. It was hopeless he knew, he was alone, scared and he knew why the dark forces were after him. It had been foretold to him in a prophecy that clearly warned him of the danger, but he took no heed of it, believing himself to be above the power. Even the stories of the renowned assassin didn't stop him from what he wanted to do, what he thought was right and just. He thought he could weasel his way out of it with money bribes, or even by hiring the the best fighters, but he was wrong and he now looks back with regret. Not regret for those poor people, because in his mind they weren't fit to live. No, he should have taken more precautions, he should have done something, anything to stop this all. He would have rather killed himself when the dark presence killed the first two bodyguards. That was the only thing he regrets. Not that his family and children died, no. They were only hindering him and he didn't care for their lives. All that mattered, the only thing that mattered was he was going to die now and he hadn't taken more precautions.

The dark presence now looked upon this man's thoughts with disgust. How he could not love his family was horrendous and how he had no regret for his actions was terrible. This was a bottom feeder didn't deserve to live, let alone be born. All he has caused this world is pain and it's time to end his rule of agony he had set forth all those years ago by killing innocents. The dark mist turned rapidly a tall man of exactly six feet in height. He was decked out in an all black outfit. He had a long black cape with a quiver strapped to his back and bow slung over his back. He wore light armour which was midnight black in color. It covered his entire body and underneath it was a long, black vest which had a hood on it obscuring his face from view. The only part of his face the cowering man could see was dark mask that covered it. It was not, though, an unusual sight at all. People were often seen hiding their identities, but the image of the man was much more fear invoking in real life. Looking upon the famous assassin he knew it was him. The some of the paintings of him were very similar to the man facing him but what distinguished him from any look alike was the small insignia subtly carved into his armor on his breast plate near the right upper corner. It was shaped like a backwards C with two sharp points coming up from the ends of the C which seems to hold the dot in the opening of the backwards C in place. In all of the pictures, no matter how much they differ the assassin is always depicted with the insignia somewhere on his uniform just like in the instance, it has been known as Vortex. He man quivered in fear as it gripped his heart. In a last ditch effort the man tried to plead with his assailant but there was no emotion from the assassin. In response to the man's leading the assassin said, "Herntin you have no remorse for the millions you sentenced to death. You will be killed and sent to the void where you will be brought to justice and thrown into the hell in the void. You will suffer for an eternity for your actions."

And with that he came upon the man, as silent as he was before and began to slice him up. The man's screams echoed through the alleyway but no one seemed to notice them as the ground began to run red and the air began to smell of death.

_hello_hi_hi_line break_hi_hi_hello_

The sun began to rise over the horizon casting the castle into the sunlight creating an array or reds and oranges that danced across the glass panes. The great castle, once lonely and quiet was now a place of great activity. Millions of people walked to and from the buildings for various reasons from business affairs, foreign relations, training and more. Chaos's planet, more specifically, his castle had become the epicenter of all meetings and influence. All planets communicated through the planet and Chaos's planet served as a third party, similar to Switzerland on Earth. It's main focus was to unite the multiverse and spread peace and harmony through the entire **multiverse** but when diplomacy and peace are gone Chaos is willing to step in, in order to preserve the goodness and peace throughout the universe. In order to do this, Chaos had set up an army a couple millennia back that would help combat the dark and evil foes. The same army still exists today and has grown in power and numbers. It is one of the feared armies in the multiverse. Never have they ever lost a war and rarely lose any battles. All of these accomplishments are often contributed to the Chief Commander of the army, the Prince himself. Chaos's adopted son Grayson Dreygon. He had been here as long as anyone could remember including myself. I sighed as I glanced at my watch, it read 8:57 in red as I stared at my watch for a second, trying to remember what was so important. I almost had a heart attack as I realized I was going to be late for my meeting.

Turning, I tore through the beautiful gardens on the south side of the castle. Shit. Making my way through the pathways and halls of the castle I finally arrive at the door of the meeting room, winded, but my watch confirmed that I made it on time, as it steadily blinked 8:59. Two minutes. A new record. I had never been almost this late before. I rolled my eyes as I realized that Jack would most certainly be later than myself and somehow that made me feel slightly better. I slowly pushed the massive french doors open and when I say massive, I mean massive. They stood twenty feet tall and about five feet wide, each, with intricate designs carved into them depicting various images that, still to this day, I couldn't make sense of but whenever I questioned Grayson about them, he shrugged and smiled but never answered and over the centuries I just accepted his response. It was a good thing that my job had forced me to stay in shape because if not, I don't know if I would've been able to open any of the massive doors in the castle. Although they are all beautiful and magnificent, they certainly aren't practical. Most guards opened the doors for guests but for the less frequently used doors like Grayson's didn't have any guards to open them. I quickly stepped into the familiar room as the door slammed shut behind me. The room could have been described as a library due to the fact that all the walls had floor to ceiling book cases in a room roughly the the size of a football field. Most of the space was taken up by a sitting area set into the floor equipped with more bookcases in the sides and a few fireplaces and televisions around. The only break in the bookcase walls were the various large doors throughout the room, luckily I had been here more times than I could count so I knew my way so well, I could probably do it in my sleep. I headed to Grayson's war room and opened the door to see him and his father conversing quietly to themselves before turning to entrance as I walked in.

"Elise, I was beginning to worry," teased Grayson as he gestured for me to sit in the sofa opposite him and his father. Light filtered into the room from a large window opposite the door, illuminating the two most powerful beings in the multiverse. They were both dressed casually for the meeting with Grayson outfitted in a grey tee and black jeans while Chaos, the ever present grandfatherly figure, wore a tweed jacket that matched the khaki pants he wore. It was a common sight that always seemed to give me a sense of normality among the chaotic and ever changing army life, no pun intended. My relationship between the two men in this room was somewhat of a family as I was almost like a sister to Grayson. It had become, almost a second nature, to tease each other and I was now quite proficient in responding in kind to him.

"You worry too much Air, and technically I wasn't late. I am perfectly on time. It is 8:00 exactly" and sure enough when I glanced down at my watched it blinked 8:00 right back at me.

"I know but usually you're a few minutes early, but this time your out of breath and a little flustered," he teased, good naturedly as I heard the door open and in came Jack, the last part of the 'family,' although I often wished I wasn't seen as a sister to Jack sometimes. My heart seemed to flutter for a brief second as I took in his tousled state. His normally straight dark brown hair was windswept making his hair seem more wavy if it could even be called that. His hair wasn't very long as it was only about two inches in length not enough to hang in anyway. His face had a light dusting of dirt which stood in contrast to his skin which sported a very light tan. He had thick eyebrows and high cheekbones but my favorite thing about his outer appearance was his eyes which shone with a deep blue. He stood at 6 feet and had a more lean build but he was definitely not without muscle. I had been in my share of conflicts with both Grayson and Jack to know what their upper body they looked like and they were both certainly someone that girls would drool over if they had seen them.

Everyone believed Grayson to be the handsomer man, and he is very good looking. Arguably the handsomest man in the multiverse but despite all of that, I only felt sisterly affection towards him. On the other hand, Jack had always been my friend but I had always felt something different toward him. It had taken me about about 20,000 years to admit that I not only had a crush on one of my best friends, but that I loved him. And still to this day, 11,600 years later, I was no closer to admitting my feelings. Not even life and death situations could force the words from my mouth because I had rationalized it all. I had talked myself in and out of the situation and once I had figured out that I loved him, I tried, desperately, to stop. To not have the feelings I have toward him but now I have simply accepted the situation. I am determined to keep my feelings to myself and just ignore them because I can deal with the longing for him. What I know I can't deal with is any of the repercussions of our failed relationship or even if he didn't like me that way. It tore my heart out and I was so unsure of what would happen that I was paralysed with fear. And so now I exist in this century, no closer to a solution or decision than I was centuries ago.

But I was not here to debate about who was hotter nor was I here to try and figure out my feelings. I was here to talk war strategies and foreign affairs for the later part of this week. And discuss we would.

Jack's P.O.V.

Running late had always been a huge flaw of mine. It was easier to be on time if I was on a mission or even commanding from a base but somehow, for the life of me, I could not be on time for any meetings. And so that is where I found myself, racing up the stairs to Grayson's second floor rooms to meet with him and his father to discuss the conflicts that we need to review and solve for the next two weeks. I quickly opened the door to see everyone already there, not that I was surprised as I saw Grayson and Elise tease each other while Chaos looking like the grandfather figure he was.

I had to admit, Chaos was the complete opposite of what I had expected of the multiverses' creator. I had expected a rigid and somewhat arrogant person, but instead I was met with a humble and wise man full of wisdom and advice. He was like a grandfatherly figure when I joined the army about 31,500 years ago, just when it was getting started.

The glass castle gleamed and glittered in the sunlight as I stepped forward out of the portal and glanced around. The huge front lawn was the size of ten football fields, or so, and was sparse with just a vast amount of the greenest grass I had ever seen. Chaos had led me forward as I gripped my arm, tightening the makeshift bandage and splint and hobbled forward. The air here was so pure I took a huge breath of it. This place seemed like a dream in comparison to the war zone I was at for the past few years. My mind shifted back as he remember all that had happened within the past few years, but most notably their betrayal.

I had been on a retrieval mission to get medicine to our troops so we could cure the disease that was running rampant through the camps. The conditions of the war were getting worse and worse every year and the war that only started out as a simple conflict. Initially the government said it would only take a year or two to settle it all. We were now on the seventh year of fighting and both sides were getting tired. I hadn't seen my family in three years and without the letters sent between us, I would have been worried that they hadn't made it out of the war zone in time. Our entire planet, Frantium, had been under attack from Jirmah and after they had lost in the war against Gredmeir. They had been bitter and needed more land so they waged a war against us as our economic stability wasn't good then. Everyone was tired of the war and so was I. I slowly worked up the ranks of the army to be one of the Captains of the army and was in charge of my own men before I was captured. I had been acting with rash decisions though, due to the fact that my long time girlfriend had been murdered in one of the raids as her family couldn't take cover in time. It had made me careless, and it had been a hit close to home as I realized that my family could die too. My heart ached with the pain of her death, but I wasn't sure if I truly love her and oddly I was relieved. It would be harder to move on if I had been truly in love with her. Our relationship was just a what if.

I weaved my way through the halls of the pharmacy in the enemy's territory. It was a huge risk to venture into the territory with just Dustin and me, equip with only two guns and a knife each. We quickly ran across the cracked pavement before slipping in through the broken doors of the store. The entire territory taken by Jirmah was a destruction zone. Every building that was there was now blown to bits and pieces creating a vast wasteland of rubble and weeds. The very building we were in had a collapsed roof on one side. The orange sun was setting below the horizon line as I turned on the flashlight headed towards the back of the store where everything was stored. I quickly grabbed all the medicine I could, storing it safely in my backpack as Dustin grabbed some of the other products throughout the store that would come in handy at the camp like more towels, blankets, feet and hand warmers, and other things. Before I could exit the laboratory in the back, I felt the ground rumble and turned towards the front of the door as enemy soldiers burst through the door. I cursed quickly as Dustin wasn't in sight, I snuck into the front of the store looking for him. My breath slowed as I quickly took in the soldiers to my twelve o'clock and three o'clock. I wound my way through the aisle in a squat trying to find Dustin I quickly turned into the last aisle before the front doors when I heard a jingle behind me as Dustin walked around into my aisle. As he spotted me, I gave him a quick gesture to come to me before keeping my eyes open for any oncoming threats. Due to my diverted attention, I failed to notice until the brick came down onto my head that Dustin was the traitor, his face blurred from my sight as the world went black.

I woke up a few days later in a dungeon in the basement of the castle in Jirmah. My head throbbed as the light from the candles blinded my eyes momentarily. I found myself laying on some dirty straw, stripped of my jacket and weapons. It had taken awhile to recount what had happened on the mission but when it did come back, so did Dustin's betrayal which pulled on my heart as I closed my eyes in disappointment. Dustin had become a close friend, so it had hurt even more when he was the one to knock me out and bring me back in such a sorry state. As the days passed, my once clean cut appearance was gone, now with a scruffy beard and hair that was long enough to hang in my face. They tortured me for information but not one had I given them anything that I knew. I had slowly accumulated injuries like a broken tibia after one of the guards got impatient and a badly bruised knee when the guard had stopped on it trying to get information that I didn't have. I had grown accustom to the dark and damp aspects of the dungeon. Water dripped into the prison daily creating a floor what was always slippery and where mold and bacteria thrived. The nights where unbearably cold in the cell but that could be dealt with, what couldn't was the small rations of food given. It was barely enough to get by, and I knew that if I kept getting only this much food that I would die in due time due to starvation. It didn't help that none of the food was in any way nutritious. I knew I would die in this cell, I knew that no one would come and somehow I had come to terms with that.

The day I left was a particularly hard day, the guards had long ago given up getting information from me and now had simply just beaten me and the other prisoners of war in the dungeon. I was almost glad that night had fallen and everyone would settle in for the night, it made it easier to deal with the misery and hunger. My tattered clothes were ripped in various places and the once green shirt and pants were dyed the color brown from the dried blood and mud that was caked across every surface of my body. I knew the hunger was catching up with me and I was convinced that this would be the last week of my existance and I was okay with that. The uncertainty of death seemed an easier burden to bear than the pain I feel now. Drip, drip. My body still shivered in the cold as my eyes closed from pure exhaustion. I was close to falling asleep as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder touching me gently. I turned slowly in surprise, expecting a new, kinder guard. What I found was was a beautiful woman and in an instant I knew it was goddess. Her features were too angelic to not be some sort of immortal and the long dress that pooled around her ankles was too finely made to be simply a noble. I could only give her a questioning look as I seemed to be unable to speak at the moment, which she responded to by saying, "Come, I was sent here by my husband to take you away from this place."

Although she was a stranger I knew that anywhere, any place would be better than this. I nodded dumbly, taking her outstretched hand and in an instant I was no longer in the dungeons that were my own personal hell. I was in a beautiful forest filled with pine trees and small bushes and underbrush all a lush green color with small wild flowers here and there. There a small fire was lit and a man sat there alone, tending to the fire as if he was waiting for someone. At the sound of our approaching feet he stood up and seeing me in no condition to walk, helped me to the ground near the fire. I was too exhausted to question anything at that point and simply allowed the immortals to take care of me. I shivered slightly and although I was among strangers I felt safe in their company. The man lead me to a makeshift bed as I dozed off slipping into the dream world sleeping in a bed for the first time in over six months.

I awoke the next morning as the sun began to rise in the sky turning it into a canvas of reds and oranges as turned my attention to my rescuers. The woman was gone, but the man sat dutifully at the fireplace cooking a fine meal of eggs and bacon. I hadn't had that kind of food in so long as the people of Jirmah didn't eat that type of food, let alone give any to a prisoner. I sat up slowly, wincing slightly as I twisted my leg the wrong way. The man smiled as he saw me sit up giving a welcoming gesture as he began to prepare breakfast. In the morning light, which filtered through the pine trees into the clearing in which we sat, I could see him clearer. He had on a black business suit and had pale white skin which contrasted with his dark black hair. His eyes were a swirling mass of blackened colors by the overall look of him, he was in his mid fifties. He began to speak when he noticed I was fully awake. "Hello Jack Charles Anderson, it's a pleasure to met you, although I'm sorry to hear of the circumstances that happened before today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, although I don't know who you are. How do you know my name?" The man surveyed me with interest, and for the first time here I questioned if it was really better than the cell I was taken from.

"I know you name because I know everyone's name in the multiverse. My own name is Chaos." The man smiled kindly as he offered me a plate of food which I numbly took.

"Woah, wait. Like as in Chaos, the creator of the multiverse?" I dumbly said, unable to comprehend that the creator sat in this simple clearing, speaking to me of all people.

He grimaced at this but nevertheless continued by saying, "yes, but please no formalities I don't really care for those."

"Alright. What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" I was quite intrigued to say the least as I held a deep respect for the man in front of me.

"I came to ask you if you would like to be part of my army."

"Army? I didn't know you had an army."

"Yes it was made a few years ago and it's relatively new. Based on your skill set I would have you as one of the leaders but where I am still unsure. Perhaps second in command? I honestly don't know. You'll have to talk to my son, he's heading this whole operation."

And so there I was, a few hours after I had accepted the job I arrived at the castle, which shone so brightly in the afternoon sun, and awaited my new life in the army. Later that night I had received full immortality along with some other interesting powers.

I had become close friends with Grayson, close enough to know that he had a past life before this but he kept his privacy and I respected that. About a few centuries later, Elise joined the army as the last major part of the leadership and the army kept expanding more and more as more people joined and more planets were made. Everything just kept expanding, even today and it doesn't look like it's about to stop.

When I entered the room the first person the caught my eye was Elise, but I wasn't surprised. She had always been the source of most of my attention and thought. In my eyes, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She took my breath away and what was even more appealing was strong, kind personality that she had. She had her quirks but that's what I loved about her. She seemed so small compared to Grayson and me, standing only 5 foot 5 but she made up for it with her deadly fighting skills and fiery personality that fit her strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes though, she had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to pierce me and see right into my soul. When I first met her that was the first thing I saw, and when I met her, the tugging on my heart that her gaze gave me never went away. I had finally admitted a few centuries ago that I had feelings for her but I had never voiced them. I was freaked out when I had finally realized my feelings for her and honestly I couldn't believe that was the feeling I had. At first I tried to play it off as sisterly love but I now know what it is. I loved her. I was in love with my best friend and it was an amazing feeling but at the same time it sucked. When I looked at her my heart ached with my love for her, she was so close but so far. I could never bring myself to jeopardize our friendship. Call me a coward, but I don't think I would be able to stand being rejected by her. It was easier to just be her friend. I had made that decision long ago but I didn't think it would be this agonizing. The want I had felt for her had only increased and I didn't know if I had enough willpower to last an eternity.

The meeting passed with ease and before long it was nine thirty and time to turn to be to get ready for another grueling day. Everything had been sorted out in preparations for assignments and schedules for us which we would hand down and eventually everything would trickle down into the army. As I fell asleep in my own room looking forward to a relaxing week, I never could have foreseen how hectic the week would turn out to be.

 **make sure to review right down there! It really makes my day and helps me with the feedback you guys give so I can incorperate different things into the story so constructive critisim definitely welcomed and any other review! Just tell me what you think!**

 **-Eternity'sDaughter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. How have you all been? Sorry its been so long and even this chapter is a bit short. Summer is coming soon though and I'll have plenty of time to write! Two weeks left. I feel like I'm dying! Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Read and review!**

Chapter 7

51,400 years ago

The torrential downpour lasted all day, filling the lake up until it was drowning in itself. The sky was a dark grey, one that reflected the sorrow of the day. There was not one sound except for the faint cry of thunder in the sky which echoed across the land like a soft whisper. It matched the seas mood, which was darkened by the sky, and frothed to and fro creating a conflicted ocean. It was choppy and calm all at once and the dark blues and greens churned from their shadowy depths. The waves rose in huge swells that crashed upon the shore giving and taking the golden grains of sand that lay dormant in the beach, occasionally being picked up by the harsh winds which tossed sand and the peaks of the water into the air. Like white horses, the crests of the waves raced towards the sands and crashed upon them, dragging what lay on the sand into its dark depths. All of the east coast of America reflected sorrow and grief in every aspect. The summer day that was suppose to be beautiful was tagged with storms of sadness, which reflected the immortal beings feelings. It had been 200 years since the disappearance of one of the greatest heroes of time and all were in deep grief. They only realized the demigods great accomplishments and achievements until after he was gone and now they deeply regret their actions. Everyone had some regret buried deep within themselves for the lost hero. After realizing he was gone they searched and searched for him but he never seemed to be found, for the first few months or so they had the most luck. Finding a campfire or some remnant of the lost hero but the more and more time passed, the more they seemed to lost track of him until not a trace of himself could be found.

The one who grieved the most was a young girl. Young in many people's eyes except for her own. The loss of a true love was very wearing on her soul, and although she and her friends were granted immortality all those years ago, the look in her eyes gave away her true age. The once sparkling grey eyes were filled with a deep longing she knew could not be curbed, the only consolation was the fact that she had a feeling that wherever he was, he was happy. Whether he was dead or not was another unanswered question. But she had long ago given up on trying to find the answers to her questions and simply settled with the undefined, zero solution.

Life on earth had progressed so much, then regressed as mortals learned about the greek gods. Now there were all types of buildings in cities for every time period all over the world. The one good thing would be that the wars of religion had finally ceased. The rest of the world seemed stagnant. There wasn't as much of an influx of culture and innovations. All the humans seemed to do was live their lives and worship the gods. It was dull, but new devices were made every so often so it wasn't completely horrible. Demigods were treated differently though, similar to ancient times, they were welcome to any town to help fend off any magical creature terrorizing the city, but other than that they were treated like ordinary citizens.

It was relatively quiet at camp these days. The two camps had been combined by a portal and as the gods were creating more and more children two more camps were added. One in Italy and one in the midwestern United States which were for any legacies as the two original camps were reserved for pure demigods or any legacies of certain power. To each camp there was two leaders similar to the Roman Praetors and one person in charge of all four camps. The gods usually were the ones to appoint new praetors to the new camps and there were no limitations to who could be a praetor as long as you were a member of one of the camps. Often times demigods and legacies moved from camp to camp because of the portals to talk with one another and other quests and meetings. From there, each camp is organized in its own way the two original camps are the same as it has been for the past few millennia and the newer camps seem to be quite similar, like a mesh of both camps. Camp Romania which is in Italy has cabins that are divided into ten groups which is further divided into a boys dormitory and a girls dormitory. All of them are situated in a large rectangle which surrounds a football sized court yard filled with gardens and fountains but in the middle a large fire with an amphitheater surrounding it. Camp Triad of Augstern which is in the midwest is more like camp half blood, where all siblings have their own cabins which are all arranged in rows facing inwards creating neighborhoods or cabins with a cul de sac at the end. Each lane has twelve cabins on it, the middlemore lane being the olympian gods lane. Directly in the middle of all the lanes is one big building which houses the officials and extra bedrooms for any visitors to the camp.

The gods had changed though within the past few millennia and the power had shifted to a more compassionate ruler. Poseidon was now the King of Gods and Olympus, and was well like, maybe even to say loved by all of his constituents. He ruled justly and was a stable headed ruler with Athena being his closest advisor to the surprise of many gods and goddesses alike. Although it made sense, they were a good team. Olympus was still located in the sky though and often the gods would only meet there for official matters. Over the past few millennia though, Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite had been arguing and due to their lack of love had mutually agreed to separate.

Annabeth stared out of the window of the third floor of the Athena cabin. After more and more campers came each cabin had to be expanded. The Athena cabin now had a basement used for storage on onside and a library on the other. The first floor served as a study and common room as well as a few bedrooms and the second was devoted to bedrooms and bathrooms. The third floor was for the cabin leader, which was her. It served as her office in one room, living room and bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. Although she ran the Athena cabin she was also the appointed leader of all four camps and didn't often have a free day. Today was different though, not only was it a day of mourning, but it was pouring outside and all outdoor activities had been canceled in light of the situation.

She lounged in bed as she too time to reflect on the life she had lived so far. She ran away when she was young and went on the run. She lived on the streets, fending for food and for her life each day until she was found by Thalia and Luke. They took her in and treated her like one of their own, and sometimes she looked back on those days as the best days of her life. They were tracked down by Grover. Went to camp half blood and was the youngest cabin leader the camp had ever had. She became best friends and dated the most accomplished hero(not that it mattered) and went on quests with him as well, earning much respect from her peers and superiors (if any). So much so that she was arguably the most accomplished heroine in history, and even now she found herself going on a quest for one thing or another. But most importantly, she had fallen in love and loved him with so much love that it had not been rivaled by anyone. Aphrodite even confirmed it and now without him, it just seemed dull and the world turned lifeless around her. The world colored when she saw him, when he was with her. But now, without him it turned into a black, grey, and white world. She was broken. The strongest heroine in history was broken on the inside. Her strong exterior was well placed, but the internal turmoil seemed to be killing her. None of it mattered. The accomplishments, the respect, the leadership, any of it. She would gladly give it up to have him back. But she was unwilling to give up his own life so she could be selfish.

She leaned back into the pillows and allowed herself to let go of the pain she kept pent up over the year, and like that day of every year she allowed herself to cry and to feel the pain of her lost love sink into her bones. The dam broke and the waves came crashing, and crashing upon her


End file.
